Our Dying Day
by Vladroxmysox
Summary: People are not dying like they used to. There are "serial killers" and "rabid dogs" running around, the world as they know it was ending, and nobody can stop it from happening. Five teen boys thought they'd only need to worry about high school...but they are about to be proven wrong. Their strength, mentally and physically, is about to be put to the test. Thief&Deathshipping.
1. Chapter 1

~Alright so this fan fiction is sort of inspired from the fan fiction Newlydeads by Fiver. Warning there will probably be some Thiefshipping and perhaps some Deathshipping in this fan fiction. I hope you guys like it, this chapter is pretty short but they'll be longer in the long run, this is just basically the introduction so...Blah!~

Ryou's POV  
Thank. God. Its. Friday. I quickly grabbed my books that I needed to take home over the weekend, once the final bell rang, and bolted outside to the clean, fresh air. I looked around for my twin brother Bakura who had his hands behind his head and was leaning against a tree, talking with Mariku. Marik was the next to bolt out of the prison I call school, panting he asked playfully,"Why didn't you wait for me idiot?"  
I smiled sheepishly,"Sorry about that, I just really couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole."  
"I agree," a voice said behind me, I turned around and found that it was my older brother Akefia. Once Bakura spotted Akefia he started to make his way over to us, Mariku following in tow.  
"Alright, so what's the game plan tonight?" Bakura asked, hands still behind his head.  
"How about we play some Monster World and then we can watch some horror movies," I suggested.  
Bakura nodded, thinking it over, while Mariku frowned.  
"Aw, I was hoping we could go to Joey's house party or something, his parents are out of town this weekend and he managed to get some beer," he replied, with a pout.  
"That's what you suggested last weekend, what is it with you and getting drunk?" Akefia asked.  
You couldn't really blame Melvin, or really Marik, his twin brother. Their mother died giving birth, and their father was never the same after that. He turned to alcohol to relieve the stress of trying to take care of four kids, and also the pain of missing his wife. Sadly, a year or two ago their father committed suicide, but luckily they didn't get sent off to some foster home or orphanage, thanks to their older brother Odion who was old enough to take care of his younger siblings during that time. I remember the teacher saying in my psychology class that if your parents had a drug or alcohol addiction, it could be passed onto you, and onto your children. I still personally think its a choice.  
"Dude I don't want to get drunk and then be sick all weekend," Bakura whined surprisingly, since usually he also drank with Mariku most weekends.  
"Ughhhh fine, but we better go to your house, Ishizu is throwing a slumber party and she doesn't want us there...at all...if possible," Mariku said, giving in but rolling his eyes to show he didn't really want to.  
Marik and I squealed and jumped up and down, high fiving each other and taking off in a sprint towards our house. Akefia sighed and ran after us, in fear that we'll be raped because we're both...really effeminate, but I think he just wants to show off to the girls. Mariku sighed and slowly followed, but Bakura lagged behind even further. After running a couple blocks I turned and looked behind me, Akefia also turned back to make sure Mariku wasn't making a run for it. Bakura was hunched over on the side walk, clutching his chest as if he was already winded from the short walk from the school, to our house.  
Bakura's asthma is acting up again, or so we think. He's had it since he was 7, back when my parents were smoking. He keeps having random, and horrifying coughing fits, and the smallest physical work can make him out of breath and wheezing. Akefia nods once in the my direction to go on, running over to Mariku to say a few words to him, before running over to Kura who was shaking violently in another coughing fit.  
I stare back over my shoulder worriedly, before running onward to catch up with Marik who was probably at our house already. After a few minutes I reached my house, Mariku soon busting through our door like he owned the place, just as I was taking off my shoes. Akefia and Bakura were no where to be seen and neither were my parents, although they were probably at work. Marik sat on our couch, listening intently to the news, turning the volume up at one point and shushing us all up to hear it.

"There is some incoming news on a story we reported live on air a week ago about a nasty car crash taking the lives of two people. You may take this as a joke, but apparently one of the dead victims suddenly risen out of their coffin during a funeral ceremony. It sounds like a miracle folks, but doctors have checked him out and they found his heart wasn't beating. Folks, you have heard me right, his heart wasn't beating. It seems this new "zombie" phenomenon is starting to happen all over the place, we even heard of a few occurances of this phenomenon several counties over. Doctors say not to worry though, this...zombie is being kept in a secret area to ensure public safety and to further investigate this horrific and new phenomenon that is taking place world-wide."

"I still find it weird how that one guy is still dead and yet the other one turned into a zombie," Mariku said the question that was on everyone's mind.  
"Maybe its reincarnation gone haywire?" Marik offered.  
I sighed, I had no idea what to make of the phenomenon, but I have to admit its pretty scary. Most of the "zombies" are not even being kept in an area, they're running around aimlessly as we speak, on the bright side though, they don't seem to be interested in eating brains. Just then the front door unlocked, revealing Akefia with Bakura on his back, looking tired and very pale.  
"Don't worry he's fine," he replied in a happy-go-lucky tone, which I know, he only uses when he knows something is definitely wrong but he didn't want anybody to freak out over it.  
Bakura smiled weakly, getting dropped on the couch next to Marik, who moved away.  
"Sorry dude, I can't afford to get sick," he replied, eyeing Bakura like he's going to start coughing on him.  
"I'm not sick, its just my asthma," he croaked out.  
Akefia walked out of the room, coming back with a bottle of water, and giving it to Bakura who gratefully accepted it, draining most of the water.  
"Apparently there is another person among the walking dead now, its one of the people that died in that car crash on the highway last week," Mariku blurted out.  
"Face it, we're all going to hell," Bakura replied nonchalantly, his voice hoarse.  
Akefia stared at him with concern,"Perhaps you should give your voice a rest while I call Mom and Dad to pick up some medicine for you."  
"I don't need no fucking medication, I'm fine," he protested, his voice cracking, and forcing him into another coughing fit.  
Akefia sighed and walked over, patting his back gently and replied sternly," I don't care, your getting something because you've been hacking like this for almost two weeks now."  
After a few minutes of hacking, he accepts defeat and curls up on a ball on the couch, staring at the tv dazedly. I sigh and walk over to my brother, taking a seat next to him, and bringing his head into my lap. He's hated hospitals or anything to do with hospitals ever since Amane's death. She was only 5 years old, one day she was just fine and then the next she started to get sicker, and weaker. Her organs began to fail one by one, and then she was put on a life support, and after a few days we had to pull the plug on her life, and no one was the same after that. The scary thing is, Bakura was starting to do the same thing, which was starting to scare the rest of us.  
After a few minutes, Marik walks over to where we keep the DVD's, picking out a zombie horror film...how fitting. He then walks over and puts the DVD into the player. Mariku soon migrates over to the couch and Akefia soon joins us to watch the movie. Bakura was fast asleep, his breathing sounding quite wheezy, but he looked peaceful. I sighed and caressed his forehead which was beginning to burn up. Maybe he was just getting a cold after all...maybe there isn't anything to worry about after all.

~

We watched a few movies, afterward the Ishtars headed home and we were faced with a new problem. How were we going to force Bakura to take his medicine? Akefia decided to use force, rather then bribing, he woke Bakura gently out of his slumber and sat him up, crossing his own legs over his body to keep him from moving and using both of his arms to restrain his own while I held a tiny spoon of horrific looking liquid in front of him.  
"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Ryou," he hissed, his eyes glowing with anger. Fact is another thing Bakura hates, is being woken up, he liked to wake up on his own, and if he didn't wake up on his own and you were in front of him, it can get a little...bloody.  
"You have to take this medicine Bakura, whether you want to or not," I replied, trying a less violent approach in hopes of coaxing Bakura to take it willingly.  
He fought and screamed, throwing a temper tantrum like a 5 year old when he was in reality 16, I got to say he was the master when he came to that. I gritted my teeth, I hated putting him through this, and what's worse is that his tantrum only lasted 3 minutes before he was too winded to even do that. It only started another coughing fit, one of the most horrible ones I have witnessed yet, it took him almost 30 minutes to even stop coughing.  
"See what you did, you only made it worse by your screaming, if you took your medicine like a good little brother you wouldn't feel like shit," Akefia said, his eyes burning with desperation, concern, and a small bit of anger at our brother's childishness.  
Bakura whined in reply, I used this opportunity to tilt his head up and gave him a sympathetic smile,"Open wide, we love you and we're not doing this to be asses."  
He closed his eyes and whimpered slightly before opening his mouth slowly, in which I immediately shoved the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed it obediantely, but made sure to make a dramatic show of how horrible it tasted by gagging and making noises.  
"You guys are fucking assholes, I will never forgive you," he croaked out, his hair poofed out like a pissed of cat, and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  
"We didn't want you to end up like Amane," Akefia replied, resting his head on his hair, his arms now wrapped around him casually, instead of in a tight, death grip.  
"I told you...I'm not sick," he replied," I'm not going to go down like Amane did."  
"You are to sick, your forehead is burning, I felt it," I said and with a smirk continued,"And even if your forehead wasn't burning up your still sick in the head."  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled, before turning his head towards the tv to watch the lady on the news splutter on about a house fire, which then led on to the topic of the zombie phenomenon again.  
After a few minutes Bakura said quietly,"Can someone turn to a different tv channel, I don't want to listen to another word of that shit."  
Akefia and I nodded in agreement. Sure its pretty scary that people are coming back from the dead, because that's unnatural, but at least they don't want to eat our flesh and make life as we know it almost inexistent. I grabbed the remote control and changed the channel to cartoons, I know normal 16 yr olds probably watch something more gorey, but my brothers and I still had an undying love for cartoons.  
We watched a few episodes of a cat (Tom) trying to defeat/kill a mouse (Jerry), and failing terribly, Bakura already passed out in the middle of the first episode, then we decided to go to bed.  
Akefia lifted Bakura up easily, and carried him off to the room Bakura and I shared, while I went into the bathroom to change out of my clothes and brush my teeth. After a few minutes Akefia joined me in the bathroom to get ready, concern written all over his face.  
"Don't worry about it, he probably just has a nasty cold, it won't end up like Amane," I said optimistically, hoping to break the silence.  
"Its not just a nasty cold Ryou, when I told you and others to go off he collasped on the sidewalk, barely able to breathe. I almost called the paramedics but I managed to get him him to breathe normally again," he replied in a monotone voice, withholding as much detail as possible as to how exactly he got him to breathe again.  
"I don't care if he thinks he's just fine, I'm going to try and talk mom and dad to take him in for an appointment, he's been getting worse and worse with every day that passes," he continues, eyes challenging me to try and talk him out of it.  
Instead, I sighed and nodded my head, keeping my thoughts silent. I walked off towards my room, quietly making my way over to my bed, and carefully looking over Bakura's sleeping form which was swaddled up with as many blankets as possible. I counted about 5. In a few minutes Akefia walked in carrying and chair and setting it by his bed. I shot him a confused look, thinking he was taking this a little too far, but I didn't want to wake my brother up.  
After a few moments of silence, I sighed, grabbed a book and a flashlight along with a blanket, and sat in front of Akefia's chair. Even though I thought it was pretty stupid to stay up all night, next to our brother who probably just has a really bad cold, I didn't want to miss a single thing that may or may not happen to my twin. Even if it meant staying up all night over nothing. Akefia sighed, seeing that we would both be up for the night, he ran off to make some coffee, returning shortly with a thermos and a blanket for himself.  
And so we sat there, listening to my brother's breathing, occasional coughing fits, and the occasional flip of a page from my book. We sat there for what seemed like forever...until I felt my eyes close, and my head rest against Akefia's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Amane. White, flawless skin, chubby face, with chubby little arms, and dark chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle, even when there was no light to be found. She had a blue bow in her hair, and a little white dress, and to complete it, little black shoes polished to perfection. She was laughing and begging me to come play with her. She wondered where "Kitty" was, that was her nickname for Bakura sense she couldn't say his name when she began to talk. She also wondered where "Kefi" was, our nickname for Akefia because it was easier to say. I shrugged in response, telling her they were probably off riding around on their bikes, no doubt causing trouble.  
"Let's play house!" she said, commanding more than suggesting the idea  
I sighed, but forced a smile at my little sister, knowing which role he would have, the mother. Yes, the mother because out of all four kids Ryou was the more...motherly type. Bakura would've been the crazy uncle or the house pet, and Akefia would be the father. I let my little sister drag me over to our barely used camper, since her play house was "accidentally" destroyed by Bakura in a fit of rage a year ago. We now use the remains of that house for our play fights, that only consisted of the three of us in fear we would hurt our sister.  
"Ryou, your gonna be the mommy okay, I get to be the little sister, and this time instead of a house we live in a beautiful castle okay?" she said, she had a habit of saying okay a lot in her sentences.  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea Amane, but instead of being the little sister you would be a beautiful little princess," I replied, as we entered the camper which smelt of dust and something piney.  
I could've sworn I saw a spider scuttle acrossed one of the walls, I shuddered, I absolutely hated spiders, but for Bakura that was the opposite. He loved spiders as well as other creepy things, he knew I hated them and he made it a habit to shove one of his fake spiders in my clothes, or in my bowl of cereal, in fact one time he actually brought a live spider into the house to show everyone, and when I meant everyone I mean everyone in my family because it was during a family summer get together.  
"Ryou, did you know Baka is dying Ryou?" Amane said in a eerie voice, facing forward, expressionless.  
My eyes widened and I gulped before slowly replying,"W-What was that A-Amane?"  
"Baka's dying Ryou, and there's nothing you can do about it," Amane replied in that eerie innocent-like voice. She then turned towards me, her dark chocolate brown eyes were replaced with black, bottomless pits, she coughed a few times and everytime she coughed blood trickled down her chin.  
I screamed and took a few steps back, the inside of the camper disappearing and transforming into a forest with a guillotine set in the middle with a crowd of people, some carrying lit torches. They were screaming things, but I couldn't pick anything out because all the voices blended together. I saw a shadowed figure being forced to walk up the guillotine by two strong men. As he was pushed up the guillotine the light slowly revealed the features of the man...he had white hair...porcelain skin...his eyes were darkened with sadness and his young face seemed to have aged 10 years. That figure was...me.  
I...he yelped as his head was forced down under the blade, I heard screaming and I saw another pair of men were dragging the next person up the guillotine, and this figure was putting up quite a fight.  
"Ryou, Ryou, run away Ryou," it screamed hysterically,"P-please its a mistake, we're not criminals, we don't deserve to die!"  
"Shut up," one of the men shouted, whacking the back of the figure's head who whimpered loudly. The figure lifted his face, and I saw it was Marik, his purple eyes darkened aswell with fear. I saw Mariku awaiting his turn, with his shoulders hunched and shaking, I saw Bakura's lifeless eyes staring at the crowd, also awaiting his turn. But where was Akefia...?  
"Any last words, you scum," one of the men shouted, kicking my head with his boot.  
I heard myself whimper,"A-Akefia..."  
Then I heard the blade begin to drop, and its like time slowed to a crawl, through the crowds shouting I heard someone scream...  
"No, don't hurt him!" the voice screamed, and the blade froze in midair...a figure, glowing in a gold stepped in the center of the crowd, people pulled back in a gasp. The figure's was cloaked in a red robe with white trim, and his face was covered by a hood. Just before the figure had time to put his hood down, everything faded to black.  
"The world as you know it is ending Ryou...the people you thought you could trust will betray you...you have been warned...," the voice of my little sister said and as an afterthought said in an almost mocking tone," Take care big brother."

I groaned and opened my eyes to blinding light, which I associated as the sun. I closed my eyes again to shut out the burning light. That's when I registered the noise of someone gasping and coughing for air as well as gentle thumping sounds, and comforting murmurs. Bakura! I jolted up to a sitting position, regretting it instantly as my head swam and throbbed, my whole entire body ached, no doubt because I was sleeping on the floor. My eyes ached at how the bright the room looked because of the sun. I blinked a few more times before slowly turning my head in the direction of the noise.  
I saw Akefia patting Bakura's hunched form that shuddered violently with every cough and gasp he made. After a few more coughs the coughing turned to gagging and gasping, his hunched form shuddering and heaving. I then moved my eyes to Akefia's beyond concerned face, instead of patting Bakura's back he was now rubbing it, murmuring things from time to time.  
"Its okay, just focus on breathing," he murmured, already over using this line for the 100th time now.  
Bakura tried to reply, but seen the look on Akefia's face and decided it was better to just continue gasping for air. His face was sweaty and red, with hair clinging to his face, I could've sworn I've seen a line of blood trickle down his chin. After what seemed like agonizing hours, Bakura began to calm down, his chest rising and falling unnaturally. His eyes were already closed, the coughing fit using up all his energy.  
Akefia looked towards me, his eyes darting back and forth from Bakura and I before he sighed and choked out," Go get me the phone..."  
I immediately got up, no questions asked and ran off to get the phone, hoping he was just going to call our parents. I nearly fell down the stairs, and slipped on the tile floor of the kitchen, my body was shaking violently both from the dream and from watching my brother fight for air. I dropped the phone and cursed loudly, I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes burn with tears, I inhaled deeply. I needed to calm down, I needed to pick up the phone and give it to Akefia, and I needed to stay strong for Bakura. One simple thing, like dropping the phone should not make me this upset, it was just a phone.  
I leaned back against the wall, taking in a few more breaths to calm my pounding heart, then once I felt I was calm enough, I crouched down and picked up the phone, then made my way slowly up the stairs back to my bedroom to Akefia. Before I went back inside I took another deep breath, then walked over to Akefia, holding out the phone, in which he taken. I then looked over my sick brother, who looked like he ran a marathon, I reached out to try and press the back of my cold hand against his forehead only to get it slapped away by Akefia.  
"Don't be stupid, whatever he has might spread to you," he snapped, already holding the phone to his ear.  
"B-But you were touching him..." I started to protest, quieting when Akefia held up a finger to indicate to be quiet.  
"911 what's your emergency..."  
I froze up. He was calling the police!? What about our parents!? Surely Bakura wasn't that sick was he!? I looked down at the foot of Bakura's bed and saw a bucket with blood in it, I put my hand to my mouth to keep myself quiet, but even then I couldn't help a few sobs escaping my mouth.  
"I need someone to come get my brother...he's very ill, and our parents are not home," Akefia replied in a steady voice into the mouth piece, nodding his head towards the open door.  
I understood the signal and ran out of the room, closing the door as softly as I good behind me before running off to the other side of the house. I collasped in front of our sister's door, which still contained all of her belongings, even after her death. I curled up in a tight ball, strangled sob escaping me. Bakura was going to die...my twin brother...is going to die...right in front of me...

Bakura's POV  
1 week before  
I leaned against my locker right after gym class. It was the end of the day. God, I was so tired, I haven't been sleeping well lately, I've been having this strange dream lately about zombies. Of course if you haven't heard by now, our world is starting to become over run by "zombies." Everyone's been blaming the government, or science for it, but in reality no one knows how this phenomenon started or if it was even caused by someone. Dead people, are just not staying dead anymore.  
If that didn't make matters worse, there has also been even more strange things happening, a girl from our school by the name of Tea disappeared three days ago and they managed to find her body today with fang marks in her neck. I also heard of a guy that disappeared a month before, and his body was found by a creek in the outskirts of Domino, mangled and barely recognizable, it was like a rabid dog attacked him. Their bodies, like the ones that turned into zombies, disappeared, although some people claimed to have seen them late into the night.  
I opened my locker door and hunched inside it, trying to hide my coughs from my friends, and my brother Ryou. I knew it was getting worse by the day, but I didn't want to worry them, or cause them any inconvenience. Besides, Bakura never asks for help...okay only rarely...if I need help with a prank or something. It was kind of scary at times actually, sometimes I felt like I was drowning except there was no water. Maybe this is what Amane felt like during her last days...  
Lets get away from that topic, shall we? I was already freaked out that my condition was getting worse, or as my parent's called it a "bad cold." Anyways yes, the world as we know it was going to hell, and how do I know this? My dreams of course.  
It was always the same dream, I was watching my brother Ryou step up to this guillotine, well okay cross that out, he was being dragged up to the guillotine against his will by these super buff-looking guys. Marik was shaking violently as he awaited his turn to be...well executed, and I couldn't really blame him I felt like collasping on the ground and crying out for mercy, but I couldn't. Hell I couldn't even move! I barely could even turn my head, and when I did (I always did) I would see Mariku's hunched form behind his twin's back. His shoulders would be shaking, and I swore I could see tears run down his face, yes Mariku, the guy who never cries even when he broke his leg when he fell off one of the trees we were climbing. I know because I saw one of his bones sticking out of his leg, at the time I found it horrific, but now that I think about it, it was pretty cool. Anyways fact is, that guy never cried and he was crying right now.  
I watched as my brothers head was shoved forcefully down under the blade of the guillotine, with that the shouting, the chanting of the crowd grew louder. A next pair of buff-looking dudes, hauled Marik up forcefully by his arms, his golden bangles jingling loudly in protest.  
I heard him scream hysterically,"Ryou, Ryou, run away Ryou," he then turned to the two males hauling him up screaming in a trembling voice,"P-Please it's a mistake, we're not criminals, we don't deserve to die!"  
Then I heard a loud thump, hit against his head, one of those assholes whacked him hard on the back of his head,"Shut up!" he shouted. I felt rage bubble up inside me, but my face was frozen, I couldn't even show it. How are he hit my Marik, my love, my boyfriend! Okay...okay you didn't just hear that, I swear to god I am straight, I am as straight as a rod, as...as a pole! Yes a pole!  
Anyways continuing onward with the dream, one of guy that were forcefully dragging Ryou up to the blade asked mockingly,"Any last words, you scum?"  
After a few minutes, I heard him whimper out our brother's name, Akefia...Akefia...who couldn't be found. It took me a few nights to realize our brother wasn't present with us during our executions. What a fucking asshole right? I took one last look at Ryou, his usually well groomed hair looked like a total freaking mess. His hair clung to his face that was sweaty and grimy, and his clothes didn't look much better. They were in tatters, and he looked like he didn't eat for at least a few days straight.  
Marik was whimpering and shaking, but silent nontheless. His purple hoodie was replaced with a drab, gray hoodie that covered up his midriff, in which he prided himself in immensely. He was wearing his boots, that looked like they could use a good polishing, but instead of wearing black, leather pants (which we may or may not have stolen from Yami once a long time ago) he was wearing jeans that looked a bit too large for him. Marik's hair didn't look the same at all, it drooped down to his shoulders and looked rather dirty looking. I guessed he didn't eat for a few days either, although the hoodie made it seem like he was at a pretty decent weight.  
Mariku, on the other hand, well his already crazy hair looked even crazier, and even a little matted in some areas. He smelt horrible, like dead animal and dung, quite literally almost like what a wild dog would smell like. His clothes were in tatters as well, but like Marik's boots, they looked fine, just in need of a good polishing.  
Look up...look up dammit! I was able to make my eyes look up, even though it was rather a challenge, just in time to see the blade gleam once menacingly and then drop. Marik gasped, Mariku emitted some heart breaking wail, and the crowd continue to shout on. Time slowed to a crawl, the blade inching closer and closer to my brother's neck. Then I saw a dark figure step out from the crowd and it screamed in a commanding voice,"No, don't hurt him!"  
The figure was covered in a red robe...with white trim...I'd remember that robe anywhere. That had to be Akefia. The blade stopped in mid air, mere inches from Ryou's neck.  
I forced my mouth opened and barely croaked out the name of the figure,"Akefia..." and then the dream ended. It faded into pitch black, sort of like a picture movie, you know the kind you see in theaters, especially in the action movies. Then I heard a new voice,"Big brother...your dying big brother...but don't worry...you'll be renewed...but be careful big brother...after you are reborn...the world as you know it...will be ending. The people you thought you could trust...will betray you...you have been warned..." the eerie voice said, and as an afterthought it said in a mocking voice,"Take care...Baka..."  
I hunched down even more in the desk as a series of coughs wracked my body. Mariku came right up behind me just then and smacked my back hard, making it worse, while Marik trailed behind him with a concerned look.  
"Dude, Bakura I can't believe the coach made you run that much today, especially when your we're just about to cough up a lung," Mariku blurted out, finding the matter quite humorous, while Marik and myself definitely did not.  
Imagine this, your running, your feet hit rhythmically on the gym floor, and your just focusing on that. A fat ass is screaming and blowing a whistle, telling you to go fast, so in order to avoid getting yelled at continuously, you run faster. The rhythmic beats of your feet quickens. You count off one minute on your watch, your keeping pace with the rest of the group, your barely panting. You continue running, but after two more minutes you start lagging behind, the couch his screaming at you once again to keep up. The shrill beeps of his whistle seem to grow fainter and fainter as each person passes you.  
You vision is starting to turn black, your wondering what's going on, two minutes shouldn't wipe you out this much. You stop and lean against the wall, your gasping for air like you just ran a marathon. The coach continues to scream at you, people are starting to stare, and some people are starting to laugh. You feel your knees buckle, and you fall to the floor, the coaches screams fade, your vision is turning darker, you begin to get a tickle in your throat so you begin to cough, but soon those coughs turn into a series of coughs you can't stop.  
The only sound you can hear is your own breathing, you don't even notice your friends as they half carry you over to a bench, or your brother trying to force you to drink water. You continue to cough, and then before you know it your face is in a trash can, your body is now heaving, coughing, gasping, and no matter what you do you just can't get enough air in your lungs.  
Then right before you think your going to pass out, you find it easier to breathe. You can hear the coach yelling at you now, you can feel a comforting hand rub your back, and hear people muttering about you as they ran passed. The stupid fat assed gym teacher makes you walk 3 more laps then everyone else, calling you a wimp, he didn't even realize you were in desperate need for assistance. But instead of yelling back at him, you blame it on the strange things going on in your world, after all, you tell yourself, everyone is afraid of what's to come.  
So I wasn't really surprised to see Mariku play it off as a joke, he thought I was probably just faking, or acting out. I wasn't really surprised how the coach treated me either, he probably thought I was just trying to be obnoxious.  
"Maybe you should go home, everyone's beginning to get worried-" Marik suggested, but I waved it off.  
"I'm fine, honestly, I just need to take it easy is all," I replied.  
"Chill out Marik, its probably just the flu bug going around, plenty of people were coughing and sneezing earlier," Mariku said in a comforting voice, hitting his brother's shoulder lightly," You worry too much."  
"Yeah, but they weren't coughing like he was, besides he has asthma-" Marik protested, turning around to land a light punch on Mariku who easily dodged it.  
I interrupted with a roll of my eyes," I haven't had an asthma attack since I was 5, I'm pretty sure your just over reacting."  
"I'd rather be over reacting then under reacting," he shot back," Besides, believe it or not I do care about you, even if you can be a total dunce sometimes."  
"I think you more then care about him," Mariku blurted out in a sing song voice, laughing like a maniac when Marik tried to strangle him.I laughed as well, but began to cough once again.  
Mariku's eyes slightly widened and he walked over to pat my back gently a few times,"Yeah but seriously Bakura, you should get that checked out, I can't have my partner in crime dying."  
I pushed him away and shook my head, coughing a few more times before replying,"Dude I'm not sick, nor am I going to die, its just a bad cold."  
He rolled his eyes, turning around when the bell rang to signal school was out, muttering a quick,"Yeah sure..."  
Marik sighed and stared after his brother before facing me,"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kura, stay inside and get some rest, and also drink some tea, and maybe-"  
I interrupted him for the billionth time today,"Marik I'm fine, honestly." He gave me one of his looks that seemed to say "I know your not okay so stop saying your okay."  
I sighed defeatedly," Alright, alright fine...I'll get some rest."  
"You promise?"  
"Yes, I promise..."  
"I love you, Kura," he said, body going rigid after a mere second once he realized what he just said,"U-uhhhh yeah I-I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" he continued before running after his brother.  
I love you? Did...I hear that right? I shrugged and shook my head, it was a long and torturous day at school, he was probably just muttering things, he couldn't have meant it. And if he did, it was probably in a more brotherly way right? But still...I couldn't help this hopeful feeling creep into my chest...that maybe we could be something more. I couldn't also help the dread from crawling into my very soul, wiping away any shred of hope...I feel like something was going to happen. And whatever was going to happen, was not going to be good...I feel like...like these last few days are going to be my last...nah, nah stop thinking that way, its nothing. I'm fine...I'm fine...right?


End file.
